Zeus
Zeus was born of the Titans Cronus and Rhea and was one of the deities to rise up against the rule of the Titans. A ten year war ensued until he and his allies were further empowered by the Elders in order to entrap his parents in ice. When he had done so, he seemed to be growing power-mad himself. He sought to take fire from humans, though Prometheus returned it. Zeus placed a terrible curse on Prometheus as punishment, however this led the Elders to bind the powers of all deities to the worship of humans. As more humans worshipped Zeus, the more powerful he grew. Though Zeus married Hera, he engaged in many dalliances across the centuries and fathered a multitude of children. Some of his children were deities themselves, while others were mortals with extraordinary gifts. As worship of the Greek gods spread throughout Greece and then into Rome, Zeus and his fellow gods frequently interfered in human affairs -- for instance, legend holds that Zeus cursed werewolves. While, in truth, werewolves were created by Eve it is likely he cursed them to suffer madness upon the full moon. As their power waned with the growing popularity of Judeo-Christian religions grew, Zeus and the Greek gods began acting less and less frequently. As the gods grew frustrated with their weakness, Zeus ultimately built a financial corporation, called the Olympia Corporation, in order to obtain some facsimile of worship from humans -- whose love of money had not waned throughout history. Powers & Abilities Some of these abilities may only be accessed when Zeus is at his full strength, with a full religion worshipping him. *Immortality - Zeus is virtually impossible to kill and will otherwise live forever. *Superhuman Strength - Zeus is physically one of the strongest beings on Earth, stronger than any of the other Greek Gods. *Telekinesis - Zeus is able to move objects with the power of his mind. *Invulnerability - Zeus is nearly impossible to harm, and is impervious to disease and poison. *Electrokinesis - as God of Lightning, Zeus is able to wield tremendous amounts of electricity. *Cursing - Zeus is able to place powerful and eternal curses upon his foes, curses that can even be passed onto the children of those cursed. *Biokinesis - Zeus is able to affect the bodies of his foes with just the power of his thoughts, such as causing them to cease breathing. *Superhuman Speed - Zeus is able to move at remarkable speeds, almost imperceptible to the human eye. *Superhuman Stamina - Zeus never needs sleep or food. *Regeneration - thought difficult to wound, Zeus will recover from any wounds he does sustain. If his physical form is destroyed or killed, it will eventually reform. *Energy Manipulation - Zeus is able to manipulate various forms of energy to whatever ends he desires. *Precognition - Zeus has a limited ability to see the future. *Shapechanging - Zeus is able to take the form of a variety of animals, humanoid beings, and even some objects. *Power Granting - Zeus has a limited ability to grant powers, such as superhuman strength, to mortal beings. *Enchantment - Zeus is able to place enchantments upon people and objects. *Portal Creation - Zeus is able to open portals between dimensions. *Projection - Zeus can project an image of himself, or simply his voice, to other places where he physically is not present. *Possession - when weakened to the point of not being able to sustain a physical form, Zeus is able to take possession of a recently killed human corpse. Weaknesses *Death and Death's Scythe - Death is capable of killing any living being, as is his scythe. *Stakes - a wooden Stake from a tree that had been struck by lightning is able to mortally wound his physical form. *Symbol of Infinity - the symbol of infinity can imprison Zeus in a similar fashion to a Devil's Trap. *Divine Weaponry - the weapons of other deities can wound Zeus or destroy his physical form. Certain, exceptionally powerful divine weapons may be capable of permanently killing him. Sources Zeus is derived from Supernatural, Charmed, and both Marvel and DC comics as well as real world mythology. Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Historical Figures